1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home electronics system, and in particular to a home electronics system enabling display of a state of a controlled (target) device of user's interest with a simple operation.
2. Description of the Background Art
A home server is known as an apparatus for remotely controlling devices such as a video cassette recorder (herein after referred to as “VCR”) located in a household. The home server receives an instruction through a telephone set connected thereto via a public line to remotely control the target devices connected to the home server.
Some of the home servers may have a display connected thereto displaying the state of the controlled devices for a user to check the state of the devices.
When the home server displays the state of the controlled devices, however, the server can display the controlled devices connected thereto only in order, so that numerous operations may be required until the user reaches the controlled device of interest. In addition, this home server cannot make a display in compliance with the resolution of the display screen of a control terminal device or with the file format operable by the control terminal device. Therefore, it is impossible for the home server to be connected for use with various kinds of control terminal devices having different specifications.
It has thus been difficult, in the past, to simultaneously grasp the state of the controlled devices desired by the user, and to rapidly operate the controlled devices.